Movie Night
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: What better way to celebrate the return of your boyfriend than a movie marathon... a-lot of things now that I think about it. This contains a crap load of Lancaster, Freezer-burn and Renora.
1. Phone Home

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with another RWBY story. This one is about, you guessed it, Lancaster, but this first chapter is mostly about Ruby's loneliness and also Freezerburn! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby was sitting bored flicking through channels to find something remotely interesting. "How do people watch this crap!" she groaned eventually giving up and throwing the controller on the couch and laying down on said couch. She listened to the silence as neither of her friends were there to make a comment or joke to make her feel better. She was used to having Jaune, Ren and Nora around so much that she had no idea what to do when they were gone, and she was left… alone. Even before she moved in with them she was with her team in Beacon or was always with her sister back in Patch, so this was something new, but not welcome. She figured she had nothing better to do than nap and eventually began to dose off when her scroll began to sing, and she reluctantly answered. "Jaune!?" she said excited.

"Guess again sis!"

"What do you want Yang…" she rolled her eyes less than pleased that her sister woke her up when she was on the verge of sleep. "And are you calling me at the club!?"

"Wow, someone's in a good mood!" She sarcastically mad fun of her sister's odd lack of enthusiasm. "I'm sorry for wanting to talk to my baby sister."

"Piss off!" Ruby hissed. "I'm just not used to being alone… and I'm sooo bored!"

"Jeez you are pissed!" Yang said shocked at her language. "You love-sick?" She mocked.

"…Maybe… I just really miss him ok! Ren and Nora too! It's so boring here alone" Ruby confessed. "Plus, I'm out of cookies, strawberries and alcohol…" She mumbled that last part

"Wait did you say alcohol!?" She gasped. "Dammit Ruby we already have Qrow!"

"Yang, I'm in my 20s I think I'm allowed to get drunk." Ruby justified herself. "Plus Qrow ended up boinking with a hot Schnee so I think he's doing pretty well…"

"I guess you have a point, but so have I with no alcohol required."

"Wait did you boink with Weiss… AND NOT TELL ME!" Ruby yelled causing Yang to back away from her scroll for a second. "AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE BI!"

"Why the hell would I tell you I'm bangin your best friend."

"Because SHE'S my bestie and YOU are my sister!" Ruby took a deep breath

"Well… yeah" Yang said. "I mean she's here if you want to talk about it.

"Put her on."

"Hi Rub-"

"WHAT THE F*CK!" Weiss covered her ears at Ruby's excessive screaming, something she was very used to doing, granted for much different reasons.

"Oh please, it can't be as bad as when I caught you and Jaune."

"No it is, you wanna know why?"

Weiss let out an aggravated sigh "…Why"

"Cause Ren and Nora have already done that THREE times!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOCK THE F*CKING DOOR!" Weiss snapped back. "I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO WALK IN YOU'RE APARTMENT TO SEE YOU DOING… THAT, IT IS VERY UNPROFESSIONAL, ALSO WHY THE FLYING F*CK WOULD YOU DO IT ON THE COUCH! NOW WHENEVER I HEAR ONE OF YOU'RE NAMES I'M REMINDED OF THAT NIGHTMARE!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL YOU'RE FRIEND THAT YOU ARE HOOKING UP WITH THEIR SISTER!"

"Ok, ok, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… or at all…"

"Yeah it was Yang"

"Yeah she sucks" Weiss joked causing an angered Yang to cry out from afar. "I'm only kidding! ... Yes, I am WELL aware of your temper … No don't, I don't want to have to buy a new scroll…" Ruby sat around listening to their argument unfold. "Yes, I'm sorry, it was a joke … I love you too Yang, Ruby you still there?"

"Don't exactly have anywhere else to go…" Ruby sighed, "So, can you continue your apology?"

"Right, I was just scared that you wouldn't see me the same way if you knew that I was both Bi AND that I was in a relationship with your sister, same goes for your sister." Weiss continued. "I see now that, that was really dumb of me, I mean you're like one of the kindest people, period. So, for not seeing that and for hiding this whole thing for a month, I am truly sorry."

"It's ok Weiss, I'm also sorry for lashing out the way I did, and for also not locking the door when I'm… occupied."  
"So anyways, how are you and Jaune…" Weiss asked, which caused Ruby to grow sadder from his absence. "Oh right, sorry…" Weiss suddenly remembered that fact

"No it's fine… we are going well, I just miss him is all."

"I mean if you want I can pop in and visit, I'm not doing anything." Weiss offered

"You're calling me from Junior's club."

"And you're point is?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Yang and I always come here, it's not exactly a new thing anymore."

"Well, I guess, not like I have anyone else to keep me company…"

"Alright then, we should be there in about five to ten minutes depending on how strong Yang's drink is."

"Ok, um also, can you pick up some cookies and strawberries on your way there?"

"Sure"

* * *

AN: Hi, hope you enjoyed reading that, it's been good being able to return to a simple RWBY fic, instead of my Transformers story that is huge in scale and quite tiring at times.(Also please check it out, chapter 3 is coming really soon I promise, I am working really hard on it so it would mean the world if you checked those out, if you are a fan of the series like me. Ok shameless plug over) ok Bi, Whoops I meant Bye.


	2. Only a Flesh Wound

Ruby was once again laying on the couch, bored out of her mind. "…any day now would be f*cking great…" she checked the time on her scroll. After a little more waiting she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door to answer it and see Yang and Weiss.

"So… I'm assuming Jaune is in charge of cleaning?" Weiss observed the pigsty that welcomed them.

"Did you bring the food?" Ruby ignored Weiss' statement. Yang answered by holding up a bag. "Good"

"Ahem"

Ruby let out a sigh. "…Thanks." She took the bag off Yang and chucked them on her couch.

"Wow you're a real b*tch when you're bored." Yang teased ruffling Ruby's already messy hair.

"F*ck off!" Ruby tried to tidy up her hair a little.

"Hey are you ok?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I told you, I'm bored!"

"Ruby, I've seen you when you are bored," Yang added. "This isn't that."

"Please… just tell us what's wrong…" Weiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"…fine." She gestured for them to follow her to the couch and they obliged both sitting either end of Ruby on the couch. "On that mission… Jaune got… hurt, as in stabbed… Ren told me, him and Nora have been with him in hospital since it happened."

"He's been stabbed before…" Yang said clueless on what to say.

"How severe is the injury, how long has he been in there?"

"When he was stabbed before it was in the stomach and shoulder, this was a direct hit to the chest, several broken rips and damage to his heart and right lung." Ruby continued holding back her sobbing. "He's been in there for a while… the doctors said he'll survive but it still scared the sh*t outta me and I couldn't do anything about it… he's helped me so much… an-and the one time he n-needs me…" She could hold back the tears and drops started swimming down her face. "…I'm not there… and I-I couldn't do anything but… hope it gets better…" so I decided to do what Qrow did when my mom died… drink… and now look at me… I'm god-damn mess!"

"Ruby…" Weiss pulled her into a hug. "He's ok, he'll be back soon and everything will be like before…"

"Why haven't you gone to visit him?"

"I-I can't! I can't stand to look at him… it's all my fault! I'm an emotional wreck right now, I'd only make things worse!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss continued to hug Ruby and Yang joined in Weiss hears the opening of a door that the others don't seem to notice.

"Ruby? Are you ok!?"

"NOT NOW JAUN- wait… JAUNE!" She realised that Jaune, Ren and Nora had finally returned from the hospital, she got up to hug the injured blonde. "I've missed you so much! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she cried with her tears turning from sadness into that of joy. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too…" Jaune replied kissing her forehead. Jaune noticed her usual scent of pristine roses was not as prevalent as before, more so the smell of alcohol from her strong breath, but given the fact he had recently been stabbed and hadn't seen her for a while, he wasn't gonna ruin the moment by mentioning Ruby's state.

"Awwww!" Nora added before she felt a pain in her stomach, "Owwww!"

"Another cramp?" Ren went to her aid.

"Y-yeah…"

"She having stomach cramps?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, I have no idea why though, she also been having to go to the bathroom a lot, extremely moody, vomiting, fatigue among other things…" Ren explained. "It has been a lot to deal with, along with our mission and Jaune's injury."

Weiss' eyes widened as she heard that statement, before turning her gaze to a sick Nora. "Um… Nora can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

"Ok…" Nora let out a nervous gulp. They walked off to a room confusing Ren slightly but given, it's Ren he didn't think about it all that much sitting silently on the desk with his scroll.

"Ugh! I'm aching everywhere!" Jaune groaned as he went with Ruby to the couch. Ruby shifted into a comfortable position behind Jaune so she could massage his back, she took her hands and went straight to work.

"Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked as Jaune replied with a satisfied groan. "How's your wound?"

"I'm all healed, thanks to both my large aura and advanced Atlesian tech they had over at Vacuo. Lying in bed for that long with only my scroll and a tv to keep me company… really messed with my neck and back…"

"I thought Ren and Nora were there…"

"They were until they had to leave to complete the mission, plus they weren't very talkative due to Nora's sickness." Jaune explained groaning in between his words from Ruby's massage.

"I've really missed you" Ruby reminded him. She continued to work on his neck and back for a while. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not being there…"

"Ruby, it wasn't that ba-"

"WASN'T THAT BAD!? I COULD'VE LOST YOU!" Ruby cried stopping the massage and startling Jaune. "I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP THE ENTIRE WEEK YOU WERE IN HOSPITAL! I COULDN'T VISIT BECAUSE I COULDN'T TAKE HAVING TO LOOK AT YOU IN PAIN FROM SOMETHING I COULD'VE STOPPED! YOU ARE GONE FOR A FORTNIGHT AND NOW LOOK, THIS PLACE IS A MESS AND SO AM I!"

"Ruby…" He held her in his arms her head leaning on his chest. "Do you hear that, my heart? It's beating, I'm still here. Don't blame yourself for everything bad that happens, you weren't even there… you can't always stop the bad things from happening, you do what you can, but don't blame yourself for what you can't." Jaune calmly rubbed her back, soothingly easing her down. "And yeah… this place is pretty trash but we'll fix it, but you are and always will be perfect in my eyes…"

"Did Yang teach you that cheesy pick up line?" Ruby joked finally bring a smile on her face.

"Ren actually" Jaune corrected, he regularly went to his best friend/room-mate Ren with relationship advice.

"Really!?" Ruby said in disbelief  
"It's true!" Ren called out from the desk before resuming to his scroll.

"Ren…" Nora and Weiss emerged from the hallway, Ren got up and went to talk to her. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a really long time…"

"Was is it sweetie?"  
"I-I…"

"Tell him!" Weiss elbowed her urging her to tell him.

"I did the test a few weeks back but didn't tell you… Renny I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter, I really enjoyed this one, being able to delve into Ruby's character at her low points and making that killer twist in the end was really fun. Still no marathon yet but i'm getting to it... eventually**


	3. And the Marathon Begins

**AN: Warning there is a little bit of explicit Freezer-burn but nothing too bad. Nevertheless, you have been warned.**

* * *

"WAIT WHAT!" Jaune gasped. "I DIBS BEING UNCLE!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! oh my GOSH!" Ruby squealed bordering on fangirling.  
"About time" Yang said simply. She noticed all the group's attention diverted to her from her comment. "What? We were all thinking it!"

"Nora is…. And I'm going to be a… holy sh*t!" Ren was to shocked to complete his sentences and eventually passed out flopping on the ground.

"Renny?"

Ren awoke five minutes later, his hazy and weak eyes making out the silhouette of his wife touching his cheeks with her palms. "Nora? What happened" He surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he was lying on the couch as opposed to on the carpet.

"You fainted," Nora answered. "After you found out that we're having a kid."

"Oh yeah…" Ren recollected his thoughts and let what Nora just said sync in. "WAIT YEAH! WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE SHOULD TELL EVERYONE!"

"I kinda already have…" Nora looked over to everyone else.

"Y'know what we should do to celebrate!?" Ruby cried with a hyperbolic and enthusiastic tone that everyone missed during her 'spiral' from Jaune's injury.

"Let's just get wast-"

"A MOVIE MARATHON!" She interrupted her sister. "The only question is… what movie to start with?"

"Jurassic Park?" Ren suggested.

"Back to the Future?" Yang offered.

"Harry Potter?" Weiss requested.

"The original Spiderman?" Jaune petitioned.

"Toy Story?" Nora solicited.

"THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES!" Ruby decided on her own, prompting a disgruntled groan from everyone except Jaune.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Jaune agreed. Adorkable Ruby/Jaune fact #37: It was an annual tradition for the pair to watch the Transformers movies back to back, Ren and Nora HATE this tradition.

"The tradition continues!" Ruby yelled followed by a maniacal (or should I say "Nefarious") laugh.

"Dammit Ruby!" Ren was displeased with her choice to say the least.

"Rubes, maybe we should let Ren and Nora choose, it is a special time for them." Jaune attempted to reason with her. "We can watch Transformers after ok?"

"Fine…" Ruby sat down next to Jaune with a pout. Jaune snuggled up with Ruby which, as always, made her feel better. Ren, who was setting up the movie in this time, sat down as the movie played.

"Alright, lets watch some dinos eat some folks!" Yang crossed her leg of the other and wrapped her arm on Weiss' shoulder.

"Yang… you're embarrassing me." Weiss hid her scarlet lit face.

"Oh c'mon loosen up, you can't seriously be embarrassed after a month!" Yang pulled her even closer, "Especially in front of these guys of all people, they're some of your closest friends, nothin to be asha-" Weiss swiftly shut Yang up with a kiss.

"Happy?" Weiss said with a grin.

"Nope, come on Ice Queen!" Yang pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Jaune and Ruby awkwardly squired over to the side as the girls next to them went haywire.

"Um… guys?" Jaune nervously interrupted, the couple both turned around. "If you're gonna do, THAT, you can go into Nora's room."

"HEY!"

"Fine my room!" She corrected, causing the two to realise what they were doing in front of everyone.

"Ruby, get your mind outta the gutter!" Yang said. "We were just kissing, nothing that bad!"

"We'll go to your room as soon as it gets… Unsanitary." Weiss attempted to compromise. "Not saying it will, but I'm just saying…"

"Yeah if it does happen, you might want to clean your bed, Weiss really loses it whenever I use my metal ar-"

"YANG!" The entire group shouted in unison. "Can we just watch the movie!" Ren said shushing the group.

"Maybe we should go…" Weiss said.

"Why? Wait do you want to…" Weiss nodded with an embarrassed blush, not wanting to admit Yang put her in "the mood". Yang looked around and back at Weiss, both of them vacating to Ruby's room. "What a mess!" she observed not noticing Yang jumping on top on her.

"Rather tame then what you'll be when we're done…" Yang licked her lips causing Weiss to let go of any embarrassment (or rationality) "Now… where were we…" She said seductively, her lips hovering over Weiss'.

"Right here…" Weiss leaned in allowing their lips to touch and their tongues to follow. The scent of Yang's exotic cocktails in her breath only got Weiss off even more as Yang's mouth made it's way to Weiss' neck, causing Weiss to let out a moan. "Mmnn Yan- Uhn! Y-Yang! Uhn!"

"You like that?" Yang gave a sly smirk to Weiss.

"TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Weiss fact #18: Horny Weiss is extremely loud and has no idea what the word "subtlety" means. "TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF! TAKE EVERYONE'S CLOTHES OFF!"

"Sheesh! I almost forgot how loud you get." Yang began removing her tank top and her jeans.

"I DON'T CARE JUST TURN ON YOUR VIBRATION FUNCTION ON YOUR ARM AND GET TO WORK!" She started unclipping her skirted coat (alt outfit from volume 2). Yang gave Weiss an impressed expression as her eyes were glued to her now exposed physique, "Gone are the days of pancake Weiss from beacon." She observed Weiss' bulky chest Yang often reminded Weiss about how much she'd "matured" as Weiss was always comparing to others. "Now without a further ado… time to do the no-pants-dance!"

"Really glad this place has got those sound-proof walls Rubes." Jaune remarked completely oblivious to what was happening in him and his wife's room.

"Yup!" Ruby agreed. "I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight, just in case."

* * *

 **AN: sorry this chapter took an odd turn with all the freezer-burn stuff, I tried to keep it as un-kinky (that's not a real word) as possible, but hey, at least there is an actual Movie Marathon now.**


	4. New Traditions

"BOM BOM! BOM BUM! DO-DO-DO DODO DO DOOOO!" Ruby sang along to the infamous theme as it played in the credits.

"Ruby you have to realise how obnoxious that is." A sweaty and messy looking Weiss emerged.

"Ugh you smell!" Ruby shifted closer to Jaune well as much as she could, they were basically moulded to each other at this point.

"Yeah... you might not want to go in there..." Weiss warned. "Your sister knows no boundaries."

"The less I know the better." Jaune interjected. "Rubes and I agreed to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Good call."

"Where's Yang?" Nora asked.

"Passed out, I am quite skilled in that department." She bragged.

"Well you always did have perfect form..." Ruby snickered.

"You are almost as bad as your sister sometimes..." Weiss was too tired to put up with Ruby's jokes. "Almost."

"So I'm assuming... Yang shot first." Ruby winked.

"Ruby!" Jaune exclaimed. "You need to tone down on these innuendos!" _She's drunk isn't she... welp..._

"Sorry... I'm a little drunk." Ruby, unlike her uncle, doesn't need much alcohol to get her in a drunk state and she had a lot to drink tonight. When she gets really drunk, she gets pretty horny, and moody which means weird gun metaphors and a lot of nagging at Ruby's behalf.

"Ren, I told you bringing the wine was a bad idea!"

"Oh c'mon Jaune, Loosen up!" Weiss said filling up a glass for both her and Jaune.

"Fine..." he accepted Weiss' glass and took a sip. "But only if we can Ruby and I can uphold our tradition."

Weiss looked over to Ren and Nora, who reluctantly nodded knowing this was the only way Jaune was going to enjoy himself. "You're on. If a couple of trash films is all it takes, this'll be easy."

 _ **A Few Moments Later ...**_

"Ugh... this is so bad!" Weiss groaned. "You can't even tell whats going on!"

"It's not that bad Weiss..." Ruby tried to hide her own distaste for it. "Look heres the bit where Optimus Prime shows up!"

"How many films have we seen?" Weiss checked her watch.

"This is still the first..." Ren said more focused on his sleeping wife. "I might head to bed I'm getting pretty tired..." Ren carried Nora to his room leaving Weiss alone to watch the movie with Jaune and Ruby.

Weiss noticed Ruby was getting pretty bored. _You don't even like these movies!_ "Ruby can I speak to you for a minute in private." Weiss followed Ruby to Ruby and Jaune's room where they both saw Yang passed out on the bed. "Are you sure we should talk in here? What if we wake her up?"

"It's fine, she's a really heavy sleeper." Ruby assured. "Trust me, when Jaune went with me to patch, she slept through it all. But then Jaune had to accidentally get his... stuff in her hair-"

"Ruby... you're rambling" Weiss didn't want to hear the rest of that story. "Wait is that how Yang found out!?"

"Yup Yang wasn't happy, well she was happy about us, but not happy about her hair. Dad was away that week luckily, I told him when we got home." Ruby explained to them both laughing about it. "Anyways, what was it you wanted to tell me."

"Oh right," Her tone shifted to slightly more serious, but given the pettiness of the situation, not that more serious "Why do you watch these movies on a yearly basis? You don't even like them."

"Was I that obvious?" Ruby sat on the bed. "Fine, you're right I don't like these movies. But he does, the look on his face when he sees those cool fight scenes is just... it makes it so worth it. Plus the Bumblebee trailer looks cool. That's I love the movies, cause I love him and I love him being happy."

"That's pretty sweet," Weiss said with a hint of approval. "But do you like Transformers, like not the movies but just Transformers in general?"

"Oh yeah definitely, giant robots

"Then there's a simple solution." Weiss got out her scroll. "Transformers Animated, Beast wars, Transformers Prime, G1..."

"Why are you reading out names of Transformers shows?"

"These are shows and comics that you can watch and both enjoy instead." Weiss looked back to her scrolls "Also apparently the "Cybertron" games are really good".

"Ooh..." Ruby said intrigued.

"So Transformers Prime is on Netflix, so start with that." Weiss duck deeper in her research.

"Alright" Ruby ran out of the room. "Jaune do you remember the Netflix password?" she called out.

The rest of that night was a blur, Ruby and Jaune dug deeper in the hole that was the Transformers fandom, the three of them got very drunk, something about Qrow and Winter visiting tomorrow? The three of them passed out three hours later.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed in the finale, this story will be continued in the sequel story "meeting the family"**_


End file.
